Odi et amo
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Kageyama se despierta en la habitación del ryokan con resaca y muy confundido. Necesita saber que pasó la noche anterior, no le gusta pensar que ha estado hablado de él mismo delante de sus compañeros de curso, y mucho menos si ha hablado de sus sentimientos hacía Hinata Shôyô. – KageHina bcs too much feels.
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: No lo voy a negar, cuando empecé a escribir esto estaba puesto de cafeína, pero i'm not sorry.**

" _Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris._

 _Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior."_

 _Catulo._

Tobio Kageyama abrió los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía francamente mal. Se incorporó ligeramente sobre el futón, apoyándose sobre sus propios codos y miró a su alrededor. Continuaba en la habitación del ryokan que el equipo del Karasuno había reservado para los de primero en Tokio. Estaban en lo que se suponía una estada de intercambios deportivos en el instituto Nekoma, pero lo cierto era que además de jugar al voleibol, se habían pasado la semana visitando museos y… Saliendo de fiesta.

No era que Kageyama aquello le entusiasmara, lo cierto era que solía ser el primero que les obligaba a volver al ryokan, pero la noche anterior había sido diferente. Normalmente el moreno insistía en que se fueran a la cama pronto y Daichi, junto con los demás de tercero, solía apoyarle, pero no aquella noche. Por algún motivo Daichi había desaparecido por completo y Asahi, Tanaka y Sugawara habían apostado por divertirse un poco.

El moreno se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, saltando los cuerpos de Hinata, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi con los que compartía cuarto, y meó tratando de recordar qué era lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Por aquel motivo odiaba beber, y de hecho habría jurado que solo había tomado una copa, pero no se sentía como si solo hubiera tomado una copa. Aquello se le hacía sumamente extraño, pues solía tener buen aguante. Su padre a menudo le llenaba hasta arriba el vaso de sake en las comidas familiares y ni siquiera le entraba el sueño.

—Podrías cerrar la puerta mientras meas —dijo de golpe Tsukishima que había entrado en el baño comunitario. No llevaba sus gafas y se apoyó contra el lavabo echándose agua fría en la cara. Seguramente él tenía dolor de cabeza también.

Las mejillas de Tobio se tornaron rojas mientras se levantaba los pantalones. Se habían visto desnudos mil veces en las duchas ¿Qué sentido tenía aquella recriminación? Si además pensaba que estaban dormidos y por eso no la había cerrado. Le hubiera gustado decir que odiaba a Kei Tsukishima, pero lo cierto era que solo le conseguía incomodar.

— ¿Sabes qué pasó ayer?— preguntó con su voz seca el moreno, esperando junto a Kei para lavarse las manos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de pensar en qué era lo último que tenía en la cabeza, pero no conseguía nada de nada. Desde que habían salido del restaurante una bruma espesa tapaba la gran parte de sus recuerdos, habiendo solo algunas frases entrecortadas y la imagen del capitán diciendo que tenía que irse a arreglar unos asuntos por su cuenta.

—No lo sé, tú sabrás — contestó el rubio poniéndose las gafas y colocándose el pelo.— Tadashi y yo os dejamos después de la cena.

Kageyama tragó saliva y caminó hasta la habitación de nuevo. Miró entre su ropa y examinó sus bolsillos. Un folleto de Karaoke, arrugado cómo si se hubiera mojado, le recordó que habían estado en una de aquellas cabinas de grupos pequeños cantando. Estaba claro que aquel Tsukishima mentía. Le acababa de recordar junto con Yamaguchi cantando en el karaoke. De hecho, la insufrible voz del rubio le atormentaba en los oídos si hacía un esfuerzo… El moreno se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en su futón y miró a Hinata. Seguía dormido, pero tampoco podría explicarle mucho, su tolerancia al alcohol era mínima y se quedaba dormido en cualquier lado tras un sorbo de sake. Pasó la mano por el hombro del pelirrojo y lo zarandeó un poco.

—Cinco minutos más — balbuceó Shôyô ocultando la cabeza bajo la manta.

El moreno dejó escapar un suspiro, le odiaba y le amaba por igual. Pensaba en lo complicados que eran sus sentimientos hacía el pelirrojo cuando alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación.

Yamaguchi se estiró haciendo un amplio bostezo y miró a Kageyama mirarle a él recíprocamente, esperando que él se levantara a abrir la puerta, pero no lo hizo. Una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en su cara, lo cierto era que aquel rey de la cancha había revelado demasiadas cosas de él aquella noche y se le hacía raro volver a verlo con su aspecto frío y distante de siempre.

—No vas a levantarte a abrir —sentenció el moreno, que aún agarraba el brazo de Shôyô. Tadashi negó con la cabeza y amplió más su sonrisa.

—Si pienso en ayer, creo que es bonito que le trates con tanto apego— dijo el pecoso para dejarse recostar de nuevo en el futón.

Aquello demostraba que Tsukishima mentía respecto a que habían vuelto después de la cena pero ¿por qué? Y ¿A qué se refería Tadashi? ¿De qué había hablado? ¿Había hablado de Shôyô? Las mejillas de Kageyama se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo, pero al otro lado de la puerta volvieron a llamar. ¿Cómo le había pasado aquello? Él era alguien respetable, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado más de una copa ¿cómo podía habérsele borrado todo de la cabeza? Sin dejar de preguntarse todas aquellas cosas, el moreno se levantó, notando el tatami bajo sus pies y abrió la puerta corredera.

—Oh, al fin — dijo Sugawara al ver delante de el al chico de primero.— ¿Cómo estáis?

Kageyama giró la cabeza y miró dentro de la habitación. Tsukihima había entrado primero en la ducha y solía tardar bastante, así que era posible que siguieran en pijama un poco más.

—Tardaremos un poco más de lo normal, creo — dijo volviendo a mirar al chico de tercero y se apartó de la puerta para dejarle pasar.

Sugawara suspiró profundo al ver que Yamaguchi y Hinata aún seguían en la cama.

—Tanaka está fatal, si va hoy a entrenar quizá muera— dijo Kôshi apoyándose contra la pared, obviamente exageraba.—Lo cierto es que soy el único que no se pasó tanto como para no poder levantarse de la cama..

El armador seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos. Necesitaba saber qué era lo que había dicho y lo que no, y no parecía que ninguno de sus compañeros fuera a ayudarle.

—¡Nosotros estamos bien!— gritó Hinata levantándose de un salto del futón, para seguidamente marearse y casi caerse de culo. Lo cierto era que ninguno sabía e dónde sacaba toda aquella energía.— Bueno, bien como para jugar al voleibol.

Tobio negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no estás bien para nada—dijo Kageyama con voz cortante a Shôyô y echándole una mirada fría. Seguidamente miró a Sugawara.— Me quedaré con él hoy, y también les echaré un ojo a los demás.

Lo cierto era que no tenía verdaderos planes de quedarse en la habitación. Si no recordaba mal, y lo comprobaría en cuanto salieran los demás de la habitación, en el panfleto del karaoke anunciaban que grababan en video todo el tiempo que estabas allí. Si veía el video quizá podría ver qué diablos había estado haciendo él, o por lo menos recordar alguna parte de lo que había sucedido aquella noche.


	2. Capitulo 2

Kageyama Tobio caminaba por las calles de Tokyo con unas gafas de sol y una gorra de béisbol de los Golden Eagles. El chico trataba pasar desapercibido con aquel aspecto, pero lo cierto era que no lo conseguía, y mucho menos con Hinata a su lado. Se veía de lejos que eran dos chicos de instituto saltándose las clases.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿por qué no podemos volver a la habitación?—se quejó el pelirrojo que se sentía francamente mareado. El moreno no había pensado en la parte negativa de arrastrarlo con él, pero ya no podía volverse a atrás.—Si podemos salir del ryokan yo quiero ir a los entrenamientos, Kozume quería decirme algo importante…

—Me da igual — contestó con tono cortante el moreno, y le dio las gafas de sol para que la luz no le molestara tanto a los ojos. Lo malo era que ahora eran sus ojos azules los que sufrían del exceso de luz solar.

Lo cierto era que se sentía molesto e incómodo con aquel Kenma Kozume que revoloteaba todo el tiempo cerca de Shôyo, aunque más bien era el pelirrojo el que revoloteaba alrededor del otro, y aquello sí que le irritaba absolutamente. Aquel chico soso ni siquiera era tan habilidoso como él mismo, si bien era observador y parecía listo, no era nada contra lo que Kageyama creyera no poder competir. La idea de que a Hinata le gustara le abrumaba, después de todo parecía que él no era capaz de despertar aquella admiración en el pelirrojo… Para Shôyô, Tobio solo era el engreído rey de la cancha al que había que vencer, o así le hacía sentir. Por aquel motivo era imposible dejarle ganar en cosas tan simples como las carreras a los vestuarios, porque él era muchas más cosas que los rumores de la escuela media.

Hinata seguía a su compañero, que andaba seguro por aquellas calles que nada tenían que ver con los pueblecillos de montaña en los que vivían. Se sentía molesto y tenía ganas de dormir un poco más, pero sobretodo le incordiaba el silencio sepulcral que mantenía el armador, callándole de manera indirecta cada vez que trataba de iniciar una conversación. ¿Estaba enfadado? Shôyô se lo preguntaba constantemente, esperando que no fuera así. En el fondo toda la rivalidad que podía llegar a tener con Tobio radicaba de la admiración que sentía por él.

Cuando entraron en la estación del metro, Kageyama miró el mapa de los distintos recorridos. Lo cierto era que habían vuelto muy tarde y habían tenido que coger un taxi, pero en el panfleto venía indicada la boca de metro más cercana al Karaoke. No estaba muy lejos, así que tras pagar dos billetes sencillos caminó hasta el andén sin mirar a su compañero.

Era una estación al aire libre, por lo que Kageyama buscó un lugar para sentarse a la sombra y miró la hora. Eran las once y media de la mañana, y es que a pesar de que se habían levantado pronto, Noya y Tanaka le habían tenido entretenido buscando desayunos que sus cuerpos pudieran digerir en el estado que se encontraban. Lo malo de aquello era que él tampoco había desayunado nada, y podía notar su estómago rugir.

— ¿Podríamos comer antes hoy al menos?— preguntó el pelirrojo encogiéndose sobre el banco.

Kageyama asistió con la cabeza y lo miró. ¿Qué sentido tenía que le preocupara tanto lo que pensaba aquel desperdicio de talento humano? Cuando se había enamorado de Oikawa había sido algo muy lógico, después de todo era un senpai y físicamente era verdaderamente atractivo que le había despreciado solo por ser quien era. Pero su encaprichamiento con Hinata era molesto, no era nada en concreto más que un montón de energía en un cuerpo pequeño y llamativo, nada más. Aunque estaba claro que había algo en lo que Hinata Shôyo si había marcado una diferencia; le había enseñado la importancia de trabajar en equipo. Kageyama se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar de reojo al pelirrojo, tampoco era que tuviera reales posibilidades ¿no? Se apenó al pensarlo, mientras sus cejas se veían más y más picadas. Ciertamente parecía más enfadado que triste, pero así era él.

El tren entró en la estación levantando una corriente de aire frío y despertando de sus pensamientos al moreno. No tenía sentido pensar en todo aquello, después de todo era un adolescente y el futuro era impredecible. Probablemente solo pasara por una etapa, y aunque eso no significara que no fuera a vivirla intensamente, no tenía que cambiar su forma de hacer las cosas. Se levantó y avanzó hasta el interior del vagón. Casi sentía que pensaba demasiado, y era malo porque eran demasiadas tonterías. Debía centrarse.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco molesto por no recordar lo que pasó anoche— se disculpó Kageyama en el tren, miraba por la ventana sin mirar al pelirrojo. Le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, pero creía que debía hacerlo, después de todo Shôyô no era el enemigo y lo había arrastrado él voluntariamente.—No es culpa tuya.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? — preguntó Shôyô mirando por la ventana del metro, le gustaba mirar cómo los ojos de Kageyama se movían constantemente en el reflejo del cristal que daba a fuera.— Quiero decir, a veces no te acuerdas de los deberes de matemáticas, ni de cuando eras un bebé y no pasa nada.

Shôyô se imaginó a su compañero de equipo como un bebé. Debía haber sido terrorífico, con el ceño fruncido desde pequeño y esa mirada gélida. El chico apretó los labios y se giró a mirarle, quizá el rey de la cancha no había sido un bebé nunca. Casi se le escapó una risa estúpida al pensar en aquello, pero se contuvo al ver la cara de enfado de su compañero.

—No es lo mismo— dijo el moreno girando la cabeza y mirándole frente a frente. Volvía a parecer enfadado, cuando lo cierto era que solo se sentía triste.

El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío, le costaba sostenerle la mirada desde hacía un tiempo.

—Y ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Tsukishima o a Yamaguchi?—El chico encogió los hombros considerando aquello lo más lógico. Hinata quería ayudarle, pero tampoco podía decirle la gran cosa, después de todo se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones de la cabina de Karaoke.

El moreno apretó los labios, si pensaba en el rubio se sentía molesto y el otro era como una especie de secuaz malvado. No, sabía que no era que fueran malos, pero en cierto modo Tsukishima marcaba demasiadas diferencias entre él y los demás… Aunque al igual que Shôyô le llamaba rey de la cancha, pero mientras que para entenderse con el pelirrojo solo tenía que estirar los brazos, para comprender a Kei debía escalar los andes.

—Sí, lo sé, esos dos pueden ser un poco cretinos a veces.— argumentó Hinata sin esperar una respuesta de Tobio. — ¿Y Suga y Asahi?

—Pues ahora que lo dices, quizá Sugawara si pueda contarme algo…

Tobio dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. El motivo de que le gustara Hinata Shôyô era aquel carácter que admiraba y odiaba por igual. Era abierto y directo, sencillo pero eficaz a pesar de todo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**NA: Tengo sensación de que Kageyama está taaan OoC que quiero llorar, pero well, da igual ahí va.**

Cuando bajaron del tren y tras comer unos bentô que compraron en una tienda de la estación, Kageyama y Hinata se dirigieron al Karaoke. La calle donde se encontraba el establecimiento tenía una plaza abierta y en el edificio se podía leer en un neón verde el nombre del local. La persiana de aquel establecimiento estaba a medio levantar, y desde fuera podían oír las voces de los trabajadores, que empezaban a limpiar y preparar el bar para la obertura de la tarde.

Kageyama se quedó pensativo, creía que lo educado debía ser esperar a que abrieran así que se apoyó en la pared adyacente para esperar. Por el contrario Shôyô se sentía curioso y se agachó para mirar por debajo de aquella persiana de metal, hasta que una de las trabajadoras reparó en él.

—¿Qué haces ahí?— preguntó la chica un poco molesta. Tenía el pelo largo y teñido de rubio, con los ojos oscuros y pequeños.

—Un amigo y yo queremos preguntar unas cosas,— dijo el pelirrojo con cara de inocencia. Tobio le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aquella gente estaba trabajando y no era para que les molestaran. Como si Shôyô le leyera la mente continuó hablando esperando que Kageyama no se enfadara demasiado. — Pero podríamos esperar a que abrieras, si es mucha molestia.

La chica negó con la cabeza y terminó de levantar la persiana del todo señalándoles con la cabeza que pasaran al local.

Los dos adolescentes entraron en el bar, ambos lo recordaban más pequeño. La verdad era que no habían pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella sala, ya que enseguida habían subido a los pisos superiores dónde se encontraban las cabinas de Karaoke para grupos pequeños.

En la barra del bar una chica morena fregaba cada pequeño rincón de la mesa, mientras un hombre corpulento pasaba la fregona por el suelo sin cambiar la sensación de que los pies se te quedaban pegados al suelo cuando pisabas por allí. La música de la radio estaba floja y a pesar de que había un cartel que indicaba que no se podía fumar un hombre que rellenaba botellas al fondo de la estancia estaba haciéndolo, desprendiendo aquel característico olor a tabaco y extendido por el local.

—Y ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?— preguntó la chica rubia bajando un par de sillas de una mesa cercana y ofreciéndoles asiento.

—Ayer unos amigos y nosotros vinimos al bar, nos gustaría conseguir la grabación— empezó a hablar Kageyama sonrojándose un poco por la atenta mirada de aquella chica. Ella asintió, iba a levantarse cuando el moreno continuó hablando.—Además nos gustaría saber quién nos sirvió las bebidas…

—¡Saburou! — gritó la chica, haciendo que el tipo del cigarrillo dejara la botella que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa y se acercara.—¿Sabéis que cabina de Karaoke ocupabais? Serán unos 700 yenes.

Hinata y Kageyama negaron con la cabeza, pero el moreno sacó dinero de su bolsillo. Ya estaba diciendo adiós a sus últimos ahorros personales.

—Pero llevábamos chaquetas como esta — señaló Shôyô enseñado su sudadera negra del Karasuno.

El tipo del cigarrillo, que estaba sacado de quicio a Tobio lanzándole el humo a la cara cada dos por tres, asintió.

—Sí, creo que me fijé en alguien que llevaba una de esas en la cabina doce— dijo Saburou.

El moreno le miró de reojo, deseando que se marchara a buscar el CD con la grabación y dejara de ser tan molesto, así que le entregó el dinero a la mujer rubia.

—Midori fue la que se encargó de servir las bebidas a cabina ayer, hablad con ella— dijo señalando a la chica de la barra.

Shôyô miró a la camarera entrecerrando los ojos. Creía recordarla, con aquella nariz fina y unos labios gruesos. Tenía el pelo ligeramente ondulado y tenía los ojos de un color verde muy característico, como si le hubieran puesto aquel nombre a propósito*.

—Oye, ayer vino un chico alto muy tímido, de pelo castaño largo y barba muy a menudo a pedir bebidas— preguntó el pelirrojo pensado que probablemente Asahi-kun era el único al que no parecía un chico de instituto.

La chica se quedó pensativa unos instantes, alzando la mirada cómo si en el techo estuviera la respuesta correcta que dar. Tenía las uñas largas y pintadas de color rojo y se golpeaba la mejilla con el dedo índice mientras apretaba los labios.

—La verdad es que no, pero me acuerdo de un chico alto y rubio que parecía menor de edad— dijo al fin. Tenía una voz muy dulce y sumamente infantil.—Me sorprendió mucho porque cuando le pedí el carnet pude comprobar que tenía 22 años y me fijé en su nombre, se llamaba Akiteru o Akita Tsuki-algo, no estoy segura.

Kageyama dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ¿Cómo era posible que Tsukishima tuviera una tarjeta de identidad de alguien mayor? ¿Sería de algún familiar? No merecía la pena ni pensarlo, pero si le habían cabido dudas de que había mentido aquella mañana, ahora estaba claro de que si lo había hecho.

El tipo que rellenaba las botellas, Saburou, entró de nuevo en la sala con un DVD en la mano.

—Ya han pagado, así que se lo das y que se larguen que hay mucha faena.— dijo la mujer rubia.

Shôyo se dirigió al tipo, dispuesto a coger aquella funda de plástico cuadrada que albergaba el DVD en el que estaba escrita la fecha y la hora de la grabación, cuando Kageyama se plantó delante del pelirrojo evitando que tocara el DVD. El moreno metió el CD en su mochila y salió fuera del establecimiento. No quería que Hinata viera aquello antes que él, no podía permitirlo bajo ningún concepto si había mostrado sus sentimientos hacía él, y era lo que sospechaba que había ocurrido. No era que temiera ser rechazado, eso ya había ocurrido en el pasado y no era tan frustrante como podía parecer, pero era de aquellas cosas que prefería guardar para él mismo.

 **NA:*Midori en japonés significa verde, de ahí el comentario.**

 **Cosas curiosas de este fic, yo aún no he leido la parte del manga en el que el Karasuno va a Tokyo a un campamento deportivo con el Nekoma. No sabía que dicha cosa sucedía en el canon antes de empezar a escribir esta historia y en principio no está involve, porque me lo he inventado todo a lo tengo mucha imaginación. Supongamos que es un AU ¿?**

 **A Kittie, *voz de Eric Cartman on* Gata mala, eres una Gata mala *voz de Eric Cartman off***


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuando llegaron al ryokan, Shôyô sacó su futón y lo tendió en el suelo de la habitación. Estaba molesto por cómo había racionado Kageyama al recibir el DVD, apartándolo cómo si solo fuera un objeto y no un amigo que le había acompañado. Sin pensar en la hora que era ni tener en cuenta que pronto iban a llegar sus compañeros, el pelirrojo se echó a dormir.

Tobio guardó en su maleta el DVD, tenía intención de verlo en cuanto llegara a casa, y después sacó unos cuantos libros de inglés. Se puso a estudiar, trataba de centrarse en la materia de los ejercicios, pero era incapaz. Las leves respiraciones de Hinata le distraían y acaba mirando como el pecho del pelirrojo se hinchaba y bajaba de forma acompasada. Se encontraba abstraído de aquel modo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era Yamaguchi.

—¿Dónde está Tsukishima? — preguntó el moreno levantándose del suelo y dejando su libro de inglés en el suelo. Su tono resultó agresivo por lo que Tadashi pegó un bote algo asustando, dejando que las cosas que sostenía entre las manos cayeran y Shôyô se despertara de golpe.

— Está fuera, vamos a ir a dar una vuelta con los del Nekoma— dijo el pecoso recogiendo lo que se le había caído.— Si queréis, podéis venir.

Pero antes de que Yamaguchi terminara la frase, Kageyama ya se había calzado unos zapatos y saltaba por encima de él. Tenía que hablar con aquel imbécil, dejarle las cosas claras a Kei Tsukushima era primordial para él. El moreno bajó las escaleras del ryokan a toda velocidad, sin fijarse en Suwaguara y Sawamura que subían, de hecho los empujó a un lado y a otro de la escalera.

El capitán del equipo de voleibol tenía intención de reprenderle por aquello, pero lo dejó correr. Después de todo ninguno había acabado cayéndose por las escaleras, aunque fuera un milagro.

Kageyama salió por la puerta del ryokan con la vista fija en el rubio, que estaba tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared con sus cascos puestos. Estaba francamente relajado cuando las manos de Tobio agarraron su camiseta y le empujaron contra aquella pared.

Tsukishima dejó caer sus cascos, perdiendo el hilo de la relajante sinfonía clásica que estaba escuchando.

—¿Por qué mentiste esta mañana? — le gritó el moreno, para darse cuenta después que los chicos del Nekoma les miraban. De golpe se sintió ligeramente avergonzado. Estaba dando un numerito, y aquello no era propio de él.

Kuroo se acercó a los dos, intentando parar aquella posible pelea entre aquellos dos chicos, pero Tsukishima le indicó que se apartara con las manos sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Kageyama. Kuroo Tetsurô sonrió vagamente, no le sorprendía nada aquello de los chicos de primero, aunque debía admitir que no se esperaba que Kageyama fuera un tipo tan pasional por nada que no fuera el voleibol.

Kei arqueó la ceja izquierda, fijándose en cómo el moreno le soltaba. Pulsó el botón de pausa en su reproductor de música y se quedó mirando a Tobio con cierta chulería.

— O-sama, los plebeyos no tienen por qué responder a tus preguntas fuera de la cancha— contestó con soberbia el rubio. Llevaba la mitad de los campamentos de Tokyo intentado impresionar a Kuroo y parecía que Tobio quería destrozarle todo el trabajo hecho hasta el momento.— A mí ni me interesa ni me importa lo que tú hiciste anoche.

El colocador del Karasuno desvió ligeramente la mirada y apretó los labios, debía controlar su carácter y salir de aquella confrontación con el premio ganador. Tenía las de ganar, pero debía pensar bien cómo hacía y decía las cosas, no podía perder los estribos.

—No te culpo porque tú compraras todo el alcohol de anoche, beberlo fue decisión de cada uno — argumentó el moreno de golpe. Se sorprendía a si mismo de o fácil que le estaba resultando controlar sus emociones.— Sin embargo, no entiendo qué motivo tienes para ocultar lo que ocurrió y mentirme deliberadamente.

Tsukishima dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y guardó silencio. Se sentía poderoso por conocer aquella información que tanto intrigaba al rey de la cancha, pero lo cierto era que no se la guardaba por aquel motivo. Lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, tenía intereses más personales para ocultar aquella información.

—No vas a decir nada ¿verdad? — Tobio lo sabía, no necesitaba más que leer la mirada del rubio para saber que no iba a abrir la boca, pero tenía un as en la manga.— Tengo un DVD con todo lo que pasó ayer noche en el Karaoke, no te necesito para nada, solo apelaba a que tal vez fueras un buen tipo.

La cara de Kei viró de color, ya no podía preocuparle menos el capitán del Nekoma. Toda la confianza que tenía en él mismo parecía haber desaparecido con aquella última frase del moreno. No podía dejarle ver aquel DvD, debía robárselo antes de que lo viera a costa de lo que fuera.

—Como si fuera tan importante lo que ocurrió— mintió el rubio tratando de disimular lo mucho que aquello le afectaba. Imprimió una sonrisa falsa y empujó ligeramente a Kageyama con el hombro al pasar por su lado, acercándose al capitán del Nekoma y alejándose del miembro de su propio equipo.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó Kageyama que Kuroo le preguntaba a Tsukishima como si él realmente hubiera estado tan violento. Pero al moreno le daba igual.

Kageyama subió las escaleras, tenía intención de relajarse y dejar de pensar en el conflicto con Tsukishima. No importaba realmente lo que pudiera decir, o quizá sí, pero no merecía la pena romperse la cabeza con ello. Entró en la habitación y se fijó en que el futón de Shôyô había sido recogido y que se estaba poniendo unos zapatos.

— Daichi ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo — dijo Hinata sin levantar la mirada de sus pies. Se estaba atando los cordones, pero si no le miraba era porque seguramente seguía molesto, o aquello pensó el moreno con cierta desazón.

—Hinata — pronunció su apellido con claridad, con la mirada fija en él. Esperaba el día que se sintiera suficiente cerca de él cómo para poder llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Shôyô levantó la cabeza despacio, fijó su mirada en los ojos de Tobio sosteniéndosela. Kageyama guardó silencio, como encerado en la mirada del pelirrojo. Algún día le diría lo que sentía por él, confesaría sus sentimientos y después de un educado rechazo por parte de aquel chico se retiraría a asumir su derrota, pero aún no estaba listo para aquello.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ante el pelirrojo.

—No importa, solo…— Kageyama tragó saliva y respiró hondo, — gracias por acompañarme hoy.

Si se hubiera quedado cinco segundos más quizá hubiera visto cómo aquella película de enfado que envolvía a Hinata desaparecía, pero el capitán del Karasuno le buscaba y no quería hacerle esperar más.

 **NA: Siento terminar metiendo cosas de TsukiKuro que en realidad no pegan en esta historia, no se volverá a repetir, pero es que OTP, babes.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Lo que el capitán del Karasuno quería era agradecer a Kageyama que hubiera cuidado de los miembros resacosos de aquel equipo de vóley que tan poco responsablemente se habían comportado en su ausencia. Bueno, aquello y obligarle a salir a aquel encantador, pero tan poco apetecible, paseo con los miembros del equipo del Nekoma. Sus palabras se repetían con cierta amargura en la cabeza del acomodador.

No era una rivalidad absurda, ni que los odiara, pero estaba cansado y no le apetecía socializar. Aquellos eran los verdaderos y únicos motivos por los que el moreno hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en el ryokan, lejos de lo que Tanaka pudiera llegar a soltar por su bocota. Por qué sí, según Tanaka era la rivalidad que sentía Tobio lo que no le permitía confraternizar con aquellos chicos, que la verdad a Kageyama le daban más bien igual.

Y allí estaba, en medio de un parque de Tokyo, con sus compañeros de equipo y los del Nekoma.

A pesar de que la mañana había sido bastante calurosa, al bajar el sol por la tarde el clima se había temperado un poco. Kageyama estiró los brazos hacía arriba tirándose de la muñeca mientras observaba el paisaje. Era un lugar agradable si descontaba el hecho de que ya le habían picado algunos mosquitos, pero se sentía a gusto.

—Kageyama, toma — escuchó la voz de Hinata que acaba de aparecer a su espada con un par de tarrinas de helado en la mano. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del moreno.— Es de frambuesa.

El moreno tomó la tarrina entre los dedos y se llevó una cucharada de aquel helado a la boca. En el fondo agradecía que Daichi le hubiera obligado a ir, a pesar de sentirse tan cansado y extraño.

—Está bueno— puntualizó Tobio a modo de cortesía. Se sentía condenadamente feliz y aquello siempre le asustaba un poco.

—Es mi favorito, claro que está bueno — dijo Hinata con una radiante sonrisa.

Siguieron andando en silencio un rato más, cuando Kenma se acercó a ellos. El chico de pelo rubio mal teñido se acercó a Shôyô y lo arrastró "lejos" del moreno. Unos pasos por detrás en realidad.

Un suspiro sonoro escapó de los labios del colocador, que sentía la franca competencia que aquel chico bajito un año mayor que él le ejercía. No era un rival, se repetía, pero cuando le robaba el tiempo que pasaba con el pelirrojo no podía evitar flaquear, sentir celos y pensar en todas las cualidades de las que carecía para conquistar a Hinata. No era que Kenma fuera tan sociable, tan guapo, tan buen armador y tan perfecto a comparación con él, pero sí parecía más capaz de eclipsar a Shôyô con poca charla y tal vez un videojuego. A él le había costado tiempo comprender al pelirrojo y que dejase de verle como a un rival, Kenma había aparecido casi como de la nada y ya eran amigos.

La mirada de Tobio espiaba desde un punto marginal a los dos chicos, y sus oídos estaban atentos a la conversación banal que compartían. Pensar que hacía aquello le avergonzaba, así que a menudo trataba de centrarse en sus otros compañeros, pero tarde o temprano volvía a observar qué hacían aquellos dos.

—Y ¿tu novio es Kageyama?— escuchó decir a Kenma casi con indiferencia en su gesto, aunque no en su voz, que parecía expresar decepción de algún modo al dar aquella teoría por válida. No podía ver la cara del pelirrojo, pero se igualaba bastante al color de su propio pelo.

—¡No! Que va…— contestó Hinata negando con la cabeza —. No diría eso.

—Y… ¿Saldrías conmigo?— la voz de aquel chico en este momento resultaba monótona y pesada, casi como si le estuviera pidiendo salir como el que pide un catálogo de muestras. Pero lo cierto era que era totalmente en serio.

Al escuchar aquello Kageyama aceleró el paso con la excusa de tirar los restos de la tarrina de helado en la basura. No podía escuchar aquella conversación, era demasiado incomodo, demasiado doloroso quizá. ¿Por qué aquel tipo soso era capaz de pedirle salir a Shôyô y él no? El ceño fruncido en la cara del moreno era más profuso que nunca, apretaba los puños enfadado, tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no debía comportarse como un niño caprichoso, pero le resultaba muy difícil.

El moreno estaba centrado en controlar su mal humor cuando el brazo de Tanaka pasó por encima de sus hombros, arrastrándole con el grupo de personas del que se había alejado sin querer queriendo.

—No estés tan enfadado siempre, Kageyama — dijo el chico de segundo curso.—La vida es un lugar bonito y hay chicas guapas por todos los lados.

Estaba señalando a un grupo de chicas con uniforme de marinero, sentadas bajo un árbol y tomando un refresco. Una risa dulce les molestó, era la de Sugawara.

—¿De qué te ríes, Suga-chan? — preguntó Tanaka sin soltar al moreno, que inevitablemente empezó a temblar. Era posible que Koshi se acordara de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y que ahora lo largara todo delante de todos y antes de que Tobio supiera que había pasado y sintiera que era incapaz de controlar aquella situación. El corazón del chico se aceleró, no quería pasar por aquello.

—Que a lo mejor a Kageyama no le gustan las chicas, no le tortures con tus obsesiones— dijo Sugawara. Era cauto con las palabras que decía, siempre tan listo y amable.

—¿Pero tú has visto a las chicas?— Preguntó Nishinoya mirando a Kageyama con sorpresa.— ¿Cómo puede haber alguien a quien no le gusten las chicas? Son tan bonitas.

—Eso, eso — añadió Tanaka.

Kageyama se sintió cohibido, como si realmente le preguntaran a cerca de su homosexualidad. No era que le avergonzara su condición, sino más bien que le incomodaba mostrar aquellas partes tan intimas de su propio espíritu.

—Bueno, a mí no me gustan las chicas— dijo al fin bajo la atenta mirada de los dos miembros del equipo.

—¿Cómo es posible?— Preguntó Nishinoya mirando a Shimizu, que conversaba tranquilamente con Daichi y Yachi.

En aquel momento Tanaka golpeó con fuerza la espada de Kageyama y le sonrió, fijándose en que el menor estaba totalmente sonrojado e incómodo por aquella conversación.

—No pasa nada — dijo el de la cabeza rapada.— Miremos a todos esos chicos de Tokyo, seguro que son guapos.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, Tanaka— dijo alejándose un poco de los miembros de su equipo. Tenía ganas de que fueran ya a cenar e irse a dormir. Al día siguiente regresarían a Miyagi y podría relajarse en su casa, olvidando un poco todo aquello.

 **NA: Kenma Kozume es mi reto personal, pero no consigo escribir nada que me convenza de él. Os pido disculpas por el posible OoC.**

 **Yo tenía planes de zanjar esta historia en el capítulo cinco, pero he terminado haciendo todos los capítulos muy cortitos y… Bueno, a veces las historias se escriben solas. (¿)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**NA: Ayer después de ver Jurasic World y ponerle la cara de los hermanos Tsukishima a los dos niños protas, me puse a escribir con un hype extraño. Creo que sigo con el hype extraño (¿) Es culpa de Chris Pratt que es demasiado guapo y molón. A menudo siento que más que contar cosas, divago en pensamientos y headcanons tontos... LOL**

El tren bala que les llevó desde Tokyo a la Sendai a la mañana siguiente. Kageyama reposaba su espalda contra el sillón de aquel vagón espacioso, se había sentado solo con todo propósito de ponerse los cascos y no tener que hablar con nadie. No era que no quisiera socializar, pero los eventos del día pasado aún le abrumaban.

Tanaka se había pasado toda la noche preguntándole qué tipo de hombres le gustaban, señalándole a algunos y preguntándole si aquel era el concepto de un tipo guapo. Con toda la endereza del mundo, el moreno había tratado de no ser grosero, pero al final se había sentido tan incómodo… Y luego estaba Tsukishima, que le miraba con sus ladinos ojos a través de aquellas gafas. Sentado entre Kuroo y Shôyô, hacía comentarios jocosos sobre borracheras y no recordar cosas.

La guitarra de Bob Dylan sonaba en sus oídos cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Daichi sentado frente a él. Le hacía señas y parecía que hablaba así que Tobio se sacó el pequeño auricular del oído y atendió a lo que decía.

—Siento haberme marchado antes de ayer — dijo el capitán haciendo alusión a la noche que había sido borrara de la memoria del moreno.— Sé que eres un chico responsable, pero estás más extraño de normal desde esa noche y quería saber si… ¿Estás bien?

—Si —Contestó Kageyama sorprendido por aquel "más raro de lo normal". Iba a colocar de nuevo el auricular en su oído, pero al parecer el capitán estaba más hablador de lo habitual.

—Sé que te peleaste con Tsukishima — afirmó endureciendo el rictus.— Si estás bien y no hay ningún problema, ¿es que estás pidiendo a gritos que te suspendan las actividades con el club de vóley?

—Es un asunto personal— Kageyama desvió la mirada hacía la ventana. Se sentía coaccionado a contarle lo que le ocurría a Sawamura y aquello le irritaba mil veces más que todos los comentarios que Tanaka podía haber llegado a hacer la noche anterior.— Ya está solucionado y no habrá más problemas con él.

—Eso espero — dijo Daichi asintiendo con la cabeza y en tono serio.— Sois dos piezas valiosas en este equipo.

Tobio volvió a colocarse los auriculares y en poco rato se quedó dormido.

Cuando llegaron a Sendai, el profesor Takeada había ido a buscarles en autobús para llevarles de vuelta al instituto Karasuno. El moreno se sentó hacía adelante en el autobús y para su sorpresa Shôyô se sentó a su lado.

El pelirrojo se pasó gran parte del trayecto mirando su teléfono móvil, como si esperara constantemente un mensaje o una llamada importante. Kageyama asumía que le había dicho que sí a Kenma y que eran sus mensajes lo que quería ver todo el rato, por lo que no le animó mucho cuando Hinata se quedó dormido, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

El contacto de la cabeza del chico sobre su piel, la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, tan cerca de él mismo le ponía nervios y al mismo tiempo le hacía feliz. Era tan absurdo, tener a alguien tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Su pelo rojizo olía al champú de muestras que había en el baño del ryokan, y era tan suave como parecía. Kageyama lo notaba haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y le apetecía tocarlo, pero se limitó a apoyarse contra este y a hacerse el dormido. No podía pero dejar de pensar que aquello era lo máximo que iba a conseguir con su compañero.

Kageyama llegó a su casa tarde, después de quedarse un rato entrenando en el gimnasio del instituto. Le gustaba quedarse allí solo, sin el ruido de sus compañeros, más que para practicar para pensar y reflexionar en los partidos que había jugado. Analizaba cada derrota y cada victoria, pensado en cada detalle que le había llevado a aquel fin. Aquella tarde pensaba en Hinata Shôyô. No era una derrota definitiva que saliera con Kenma, pero tenía sabor amargo.

Cuando el moreno llegó a su casa la encontró tan vacía como estaba normalmente. Si bien no vivía solo, estaba su padre y su madre, pero uno siempre viajaba por negocios y la otra se entregaba al máximo en su trabajo en el hospital. Soledad por soledad, el chico prefería la del gimnasio a la de su casa, pero no podía vivir en el instituto.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y dejó la maleta del viaje sobre el suelo antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama. Tenía una habitación de tipo occidental, y le gustaba que fuera así, sin futones en el suelo y sin un tatami delicado. Miraba el techo algo decepcionado con él mismo, preguntándose en cierto modo si la mente de todo el mundo funcionaba igual que la suya o les dejaba descansar de vez en cuando callándose y disfrutando del silencio, cuando recordó que aún tenía pendiente ver aquel condenado DVD. No era que tuviera importancia, o por lo menos había empezado a restársela desde las bromas de Tanaka y la prudencia de Sugawara respecto a su homosexualidad, pero no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Tobio se agachó junto a su bolsa con intención de sacar el DVD, cuando se percató de que no estaba en el bolsillo grande de la mochila. No solía olvidar cosas fácilmente, pero quizá con la ira que le había despertado Tsukishima lo había dejado con la ropa…

Se dijo aquello último tratando de estar calmado, pero lejos de eso, sacó toda la ropa de la bolsa a toda velocidad. Estaba seguro de que no lo había dejado allí, y efectivamente tampoco estaba pero lo cierto era que… No estaba en ningún lugar. Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en dónde podía haberlo dejado, pero la imagen de su mano depositando aquella caja de plástico era siempre la misma.

El moreno lanzó la mochila a la otra punta de la habitación. Alguien debía haberle robado el DVD y por estúpido que sonara solo se le ocurrían dos personas que pudieran haber hecho aquello: Tsukishima Kei y Hinata Shôyô.


	7. Capítulo 7

**NA: Cliché, cliché , cliché… En verdad tengo unas ganas de terminar ya con esta historia y olvidarme y no sé por qué me salen tantos capis leeentos y naaaaada dináaaamicos.**

La idea de avasallar a Hinata y a Tsukishima hasta que estos cedieran estaba clara en la cabeza de Kageyama hasta que llegó al Karasuno.

Al entrar por la puerta del instituto, con su paso firme y su mirada fija en el gimnasio, unas chicas de segundo empezaron a cuchichear a su espalda. Aquello no hubiera sido nada molesto si después del entrenamiento, justo cuando iba a entrar en su clase, la numero tres escuchó algo que le dejó helado.

—Dicen que a Kageyama le mola un chico— oyó decir a uno de sus compañeros.

Tobio se apoyó contra la puerta y esperó antes de entrar ¿Por qué era él el centro de los cotilleos?

—Sí, el pelirrojo de la clase uno — escuchó la voz de una chica, que al parecer iba a continuar con aquella frase, pero el moreno decidió entrar ignorando que si pretendía seguir o no con aquella conversación.

Aquello no fue el único cuchicheo que llegó a los oídos de Kageyama. Al parecer todo había sido distorsionado y cambiado, diciendo que él se había declarado a Shôyô y le había dado calabazas. Era una situación incómoda, no tanto porque se hubiera corrido un rumor, como por el hecho de que nadie tenía el valor de preguntarle a él directamente. Otra incógnita que se abría en la mente de Kaegyama era ¿quién había hablado?

A la hora del almuerzo, el chico bajó hasta el patio y compró un yogur bebible en la máquina de vending pensado seriamente en quien podría haber empezado con aquel rumor. Si bien era cierta su teoría de que la fatídica noche del Karaoke había hablado de todos sus sentimientos hacía Hinata, solo Tsukishima, Tashiro, Sugawara o Yamaguchi eran candidatos factibles. Una parte de él confiaba en Tashiro y Sugawara, no le parecían cotillas y además eran bastante educados así que todo se reducía a los dos miembros de su curso. Asumiendo que el bloqueador era un mentiroso, Yamaguchi resultaba la mejor opción.

Kageyama respiró hondo y encaminó sus pasos hasta la clase número cuatro. Iba a ser difícil encontrar al pecoso solo, pero en contrapartida iba a ser más fácil intimidarle que a Tsukishima. Bueno, lo cierto era que aquello era una teoría del colocador. Entró por la puerta principal y giró a la izquierda con cierta seguridad. Tenía en su campo de visión a Tadashi Yamaguchi, cuando la mano de alguien a quien no veía se aferró a su brazo y lo arrastró dentro del baño de chicos.

Una vez dentro el moreno se soltó de la mano que le agarraba, no sin sorprenderse al ver la cara de su atacante. No era otro que "Kei soy un mentiroso Tsukishima". Había algo positivo en aquello, podía preguntarle a él directamente.

—¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Kageyama mirándole con cierto desafío.

—Tengo un problema que puede que te involucre de forma involuntaria — dijo el rubio colocándose bien las gafas y apretando los labios. Tobio le miró con cierta incredulidad, le costaba creer que tuvieran nada en común que no fuera el voleibol —. Ya, yo tampoco creía posible llegar a esta situación con alguien como tú.

La mirada cínica de aquel chico enfadaba al colocador ¿Qué necesidad tenía de juzgarle constantemente? Y lo cierto era que si se paraba a pensarlo, quizá él también juzgaba un poco a Kei.

—Está bien, pero tienes que ser sincero— dijo Kageyama relajando su postura. Debía intentar no estar a la defensiva. — ¿Has extendido tú el rumor de que me gusta Shôyô?

—No, se le escapó a Yamaguchi hablando con la novia de Narita y supongo que los demás se montaron las historias estrambóticas que en solo un día se han extendido por todo el instituto ¿Podemos hablar de algo interesante ya?—contestó Tsukishima con cierto despotismo hacía aquel asunto que le parecía tan trivial.— Se trata del DVD del Karaoke que decías tener, te lo robé y alguien me lo ha quitado a mí.

El moreno intentó contener una carcajada. Aquello le resultaba de lo más irónico.

—Así que tus mentiras están sujetas en que tú no quieres que los demás sepamos qué hiciste tú — El acomodador arqueo las cejas ante la atenta mirada del rubio, que se sentía bastante molesto por que el otro se riera.— ¿Quién te lo ha podido quitar?

Un tipo intentó entrar en el baño, pero Kageyama se apoyó contra la puerta. Aquella conversación era privada y además necesitaba silencio para pensar.

—No lo sé— contestó mientras empezaba a andar nervioso por el baño.— Lo cogí de tu maleta y lo metí en la mía con intención de destruirlo en cuanto llegara a casa pero al día siguiente ya no estaba— Tsukishima se pasó la mano por la barbilla y miró fijamente al moreno.— Estoy seguro que fue alguien del equipo.

—La única persona que yo tengo en mente que sabía que existía era Hinata— argumentó Tobio y aquellas palabras se repitieron en su mente.

—Y Kuroo — añadió el rubio pensado en que se lo había contado y sintiéndose un poco idiota por aquello. Lo cierto era que Kageyama no le escuchaba para nada.— Pero dudo que Kuroo me robara nada de mi bolsa.

En la mente de Kageyama solo había lugar para una cosa. Si Hinata tenía aquella grabación, tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él antes de que lo viera en el video. No podía permitir que diera por hechos aquellos ridículos rumores solo por un video en el que salía borracho. Debía saber las cosas sin el patético olor al vodka con lima y sake de una noche que se le fue de las manos y se comportó como un crío.

—Te ayudaré a recuperar el DVD, pero antes tengo que hacer una cosa— dijo Kageyama y salió del baño de chicos tratándose de mentalizarse. Iba a poner en palabras delante de Hinata todo lo que sentía por él y que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.


	8. Capítulo 8

Después de las clases de la tarde, a la que Tobio no había atendido para nada pensando en Hinata y lo que debía decir, el chico se encaminó hacía el gimnasio. Debía encontrar al pelirrojo antes del entrenamiento, así si quería mofarse de él, podría evitarlo centrándose en sus ejercicios. Si lo pensaba con frialdad, no podía ser peor que la vez que le había dicho a Oikawa que le gustaba, en cómo el tipo se había reído de él. Bueno, aunque no se podía decir que le hubiera ridiculizado propiamente, no había sido de lo más educado, causándole pequeñas heridas que ni siquiera estaba seguro si ya habían sanado. Por lo menos sabía que Shôyô no iba a comportarse así, o quizá podía decirse que él mismo no era el mismo niño ingenuo de entonces.

Kaegayama sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió rápidamente un mensaje al pelirrojo. Sus dedos temblaban sobre el teclado, mientras escribía a toda velocidad tratando de no sobrepensar en cómo podían ser las cosas que aún no habían ocurrido. Porque sí, a ratos le gustaba fantasear con que todo acaba en un cuento de hadas idílico... Quedaban en el descampado de detrás del vestuario del equipo. Aquel sitio le gustaba, había hierba y la corriente de aire era habitual, dados los corredores que formaban los varios edificios que conformaban el recinto escolar.

Era fácil abordar el tema, debía mencionar que ya sabía su historia con Kenma y que no le estaba pidiendo salir. Decirle que Yamaguchi era el responsable de los rumores, aunque sospechaba que Tsukishima solo había dicho aquello para callarle y no por que fuera verdad, y que sentía las molestias que podría haberle causado todo aquello. Estaba claro que si a él le molestaban las habladurías a Hinata seguramente más, considerando que tenía pareja y todas aquellas cosas de las que realmente no quería acordarse.

Cuando Tobio llegó al lugar se sentó sobre la hierba a esperar. Cuando pensaba que aquel cabeza hueca de Hinata no iba a aparecer, su móvil vibró y pretendía sacarlo de su bolsillo cuando el enano pelirrojo apareció por la esquina. Parecía nervioso y temblaba un poco.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa importante, pero sobre todo quiero asegurarte queesoquedicen que te hice beber una pocióndeamor es totalmente mentira — dijo todo seguido Hinata. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y lo miraba asustado. Tobio se le quedó mirándole con cierta extrañeza, no había entendido casi nada y su cerebro trataba de descifrar lo que el pelirrojo acaba de decir.

—No, yo tengo que decir algo importante y quiero que me escuches primero — dijo el moreno olvidando lo que el otro había dicho.

—No, no, no — le contestó el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza.

—¡No seas tan tonto del culo como siempre y déjame hablar a mi!— gritó el moreno. Su ceño fruncido no demostraba para nada la inexpresividad que deseaba mostrarle a Shôyô, que inevitablemente enfadaba más a Kageyama, haciéndole caer en un bucle de ira.

Cuando parecía que Hinata iba a hablar, Tobio suspiró y le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que dijera una sola palabra, para después lanzarle una mirada reprobatoria. Seguidamente apartó su mano de Hinata , que se le quedó mirando curioso, y tras un carraspeo empezó a hablar.

—Ya sé que sales con Kenma, así que esto no es una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo— empezó diciendo. Sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse, podía notar el calor de su sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. Estaba tan nervioso, así que apartó la mirada de Hinata para sentirse seguro de sí mismo.— Hay una parte de los rumones que no es mentira, es que me gustas mucho, pero eso no va a afectar para nada porque sé controlar mis emociones cuando se trata del voleibol. Primero está el equipo y...

Tobio levantó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Shôyô, que tenía una estúpida y enrome sonrisa dibujada en la cara. ¿Iba a reírse? El moreno cerró los ojos, parecía que siempre tropezaba con piedras muy parecidas.

—Yo no salgo con Kenma, él me pidó salir pero... — Shôyô volteó los ojos al decir aquello. Su amigo de Tokyo le parecía genial en muchos sentidos, pero no como novio.— Pero… ¿Es en serio que yo te gusto?

La voz del pelirrojo sonó casi tímida.

—¿Por qué crees que te lo estoy diciendo? Tonto del culo— contestó exasperado Kageyama poniéndose la mano en la frente. Aquello había sido una mala idea, se repetía en su mente cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Shôyô se abalanzaba sobre él.

Los labios del pelirrojo aterrizaron sobre la a boca de Kaegeyama, que además de estar increíblemente sorprendido por aquello, hacía lo posible por mantener el equilibro de su peso con el del otro chico. Sin ningún éxito por parte del moreno que solo conseguía mantener Hinata entre sus brazos, Tobio y Shôyô cayeron sobre la hierba juntos.

Los ojos azules del moreno repasaban los parpados del otro chico, que a pesar de que se habían caído continuaba tratando de besarle sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Kageyama lo empujó, para después colocarse sobre él y limpiarse la cara llena de babas.

— Podríamos habernos lesionado ¿Es que te falta un tornillo? — Se quejó Tobio ante la mirada de Shôyô, que se reía tontamente. Su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, ¿por qué tenía que gustarle tantísimo aquel chico? Y no menos importante ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de aquella manera? Cualquiera podría pensar que un beso era una forma de demostrar reciprocidad pero no para Kageyama.

—Pero no ha pasado— dijo Hinata, agarrándole de la camisa del uniforme y tirando de él para volver a besar sus labios. La piel tibia y suave de su boca y calor aterciopelado de su aliento. Era extraño que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.— A mi me gustas mucho desde siempre, Kageyama-kun.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Kageyama sonrió ligeramente. Se dejó caer sobre el pelirrojo con cuidado buscando su mano sobre la tierra y ocultando su cabeza entre el cuello de este y el suelo. Era tan extraño que hacer aquello le resultara tan especial, se acaban de besar, pero quería notar sus dedos entrelazándose a los de él. Creía que podía quedarse de aquella manera para siempre, sin soltarle la mano nunca.

Shôyô giró ligeramente la cabeza y miró al moreno, totalmente sonrojado.

—Kageyama — dijo pasando su mano por la espalda del chico. Tobio levantó ligeramente la cabeza y le miró también.— Lo primero es que me estás chafando, y los segundo es que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento.

Tobio soltó los dedos de Hinata y se levantó del suelo, un montón de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué eran Hinata y él? ¿Debía pedirle salir formalmente? ¿Era correcto que salieran considerando que eran compañeros de equipo? ¿Afectaría aquello a su manera de jugar? La mano de Hinata le devolvió a la realidad, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y empezaron a andar hasta el vestuario del equipo de voleibol. Todo iba a ir bien, solo tenía que saber apartar sus sentimientos de las otras cosas.

 **NA:La vida es romansuuuu. El fluff se me da muy mal, de hecho soy más de lemons hards y muy explícitos, esto era un reto personal y por eso pregunto ¿Qué tal?**

 **Tengo mil headcanons de que en realidad Tobio es como súper cursi y tonterrimo en lo que hace a temas románticos y/o sexuales.. Y supongo que es raro pero veo a Hinata como el que lleva más la batuta de la relación, a pesar de que la mayoría de doujinshn que he leído dicen lo contrario y no sé si es que mis capacidad de interpretar personajes está atrofiada..**

 **A parte de eso, leo el manga en ingurish sooo traduje el "Dumbas Hinata, dumbas" a "Tonto del culo". Pero mi inglés es basura soo si no está bien, acepto correcciones y eso.**


	9. Capítulo 9

Kageyama se quitó e uniforme escolar, poniéndose despacio el chándal para practicar. Su mente vagaba entre miles de tonterías; ¿Irían Shôyô y él a una cita formal? ¿Debía pedírsela? ¿Sería exagerado ponerse traje si eso ocurría? Sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como el chándal del Nekoma, cuando Tsukishima le agarró del brazo y le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Has hecho ya lo que quisiera Kami-sama que tenías que hacer? —le preguntó con tono seco el rubio. Su mirada era seria, como siempre, pero había una pequeña luz de terror en sus ojos.

Tras haberle dicho a Hinata la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, la necesidad intrínseca y desesperada que había sentido hacía unas horas atrás por encontrar el DVD se había sosegado. Por aquel motivo no tenía tanta necesidad de encontrar la dichosa grabación. Seguramente, si el moreno no se hubiera sentido tan estúpidamente feliz, le hubiera dicho que se buscara la vida pero después de todo sentía cierta compasión por Kei. Aquello junto con la incomodidad de no recordar lo que había pasado, le impulsaron a ayudarle.

El moreno asintió, y tras ponerse la camiseta salieron juntos del vestuario. La intención de Kageyama era preguntarle directamente a Shôyô por la grabación. Suponía, que a pesar de la nueva relación que tenían, el pelirrojo seguiría siendo obstinado y no se la daría sin más, así que debía pensar cómo pedírsela. Quizá estaba equivocado.

En el gimnasio no podía hacerlo, corría el riesgo que alguien más se enterara de la existencia de aquel DVD y lo reclamara. La curiosidad que podía suscitar una grabación de todos los miembros del equipo de voleibol con más alcohol en vena que una destilería de tequila, no era un asunto que tomarse a broma. Si bien era cierto que el entrenador Ukai y Takeda sensei habían bebido con la hermana de Tanaka en el campamento hasta caer rendidos, por lo que no podrían cuestionarles su comportamiento, no dejaban de ser los responsables a su cargo. Si aquello llegaba a oídos del director las consecuencias podían ser brutales para ellos dos. Por aquel motivo Kageyama esperó, cuando Hinata y él se despidieran, hablarían del asunto.

A la hora de volver a casa Shôyô y Tobio caminaban más despacio que habitualmente. Él uno al lado del otro, solo separados por la bicicleta del pelirrojo, iban en silencio solo roto por algunos silbidos del más bajo. Aquello era sin lugar a dudas extraño, ya que Hinata siempre tenía algo que decir, fenómeno por el cual el moreno siempre se asombraba. Kageyama iba pensado en cómo preguntarle, calculando el tiempo que tenía para decirle aquello considerando que se separaban unas cuantas calles más allá del instituto. El moreno trató de iniciar la conversación varias veces, pero al final toda frase que trataba de iniciar se ahogaba en un suspiro.

—Kageyama... Es una pregunta muy tonta pero... — Dijo Shôyo rompiendo el silencio. Tobio le miró atento preguntándose qué quería saber.—El beso que te he dado... ¿Ha sido tu primer beso?

Tobio apretó ligeramente los labios. No, no había sido su primer beso. Los amargos recuerdos de Oikawa-senpai en el gimnasio del Kitagawa Daiichi el día que se había declarado atacaron a su memoria. Se podía ver a si mismo con la cabeza gacha, confesando sus sentimientos y a Oikawa robandole su primer beso para después reírse de él. "No me gustan los hombres, y si me gustaran tampoco me gustarías tú con esa carita de niña enfurruñada, Tobio-chan", había dicho aquello para después irse dejándole roto.

—No — contestó Kageyama después de tragar saliva. No estaba seguro de querer contarle aquella amarga historia, se sentía muy patético siempre que lo recordaba. Desvió la mirada y se dispuso a caminar hasta su casa, no podía no decirle nada más.— Pero no me molestaría que fueras la última persona.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron un poco ¿Cómo podía albergar tanto romanticismo alguien que parecía tan distante de todos los que le rodeaban? No dejaba de maravillarle. No sabía como contarle que para él si había sido su primer beso.

—¡Ah! Kageyama-kun — añadió Shôyô mirando como se alejaba. — Tengo que darte el DvD que compraste en Tokio ¡se lo robé a Tsukishima de su bolsa!

El moreno se giró de refilón, podía equivocarse con miles de cosas, pero no con Hinata. Tobio se preguntó si Hinata había acudido a verle porque había visto el vídeo y ya sabía a que atenerse, ¿realmente había hablado de él cuando estaba alcoholizado?

—Te lo traeré mañana — dijo el pelirrojo mientas se subía a su bicicleta y se alejaba.

Aquella sensación inexplicable que mezclaba la reciente felicidad de saber que podía construir algo, la incertidumbre del futuro y el miedo a cometer errores del pasado acompañaban los pasos del moreno. La imagen de Shôyô el día que se habían encontrado en el gimnasio del Karasuno vino a su memoria provocandole una sonrisa tonta. Una extraña sensación le decía que todo iba a ir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Kageyama llegó al instituto, Hinata dejaba su bicicleta en el parking de la entrada principal. Le miró desde la lejanía fijándose en su actitud decidida, para acercarse a él con cierta parsimonia. Esperaba que a pesar de os sentimientos confesados su relación no cambiara drásticamente, le gustaba demasiado competir con él.

— ¡Hola! — dijo Shôyô al verle con una sonrisa. — Te he traído eso.

El pelirrojo se retorció sobre si mismo buscando en su bandolera, hasta que finalmente sacó el DVD. El estado de la caja era un poco deficiente, pues parecía que se había golpeado y tenía una grieta.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tanaka quitándole el DVD de las manos a Shôyô y leyendo lo escrito sobre este. Las palabras de "Karasuno Karaoke" se procesaron rápido en la cabeza del rapado, que dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro produciendo un escalofrío en Kageyama.— ¡Noya! ¡Noya! ¡Mira esto!

—¡Esperaaa!— gritó Hinata. La aterradora idea de Kageyama volvió a su mente de la misma manera que aquella vez que le había golpeado con la pelota en la nunca en un servicio.

—¡Oh! — fue la principal respuesta del libero no angustió al moreno. —¡Que guay! ¡Podríamos verlo todos juntos! En el entrenamiento.

Y entonces fue cuando Tobio sintió como si miles de flechas le atravesaran. Ver, el, DVD, en, conjunto.

—¿Por qué has dejado que te lo quite? — Kageyama levantó las manos rígidas, deseando poder golpear algo. Lejos de aquello empezó a correr, siguiendo a aquellos tres, hasta el gimnasio— ¡Eres tonto del culo Hinata!

No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a explicarle aquello a Tsukishima. Por un momento pensó que ¿Por qué mierdas tenía que importarle a él el bloqueador? Pero entonces se dio cuenta que aquella era la actitud que él le reprochaba a Tsukishima, y aunque no se mereciera tanta benevolencia no podía comportarse de aquel modo.

 **NA: A pesar de lo que podías pesar, amo a Oikawa Tooru casi más que todas las chicas de su club de fans juntas… (¿) Pero eso incluye amar su faceta de villano cruel con Tobio-chan. (He escrito todo si pensar y saltándome el guion de texto y no tengo ni idea de cómo me adaptaré a esta ida de olla.)**


	10. Capítulo 10

Y Kageyama se encontró en una clase de matemáticas en la que en vez de buscar la X, necesitaba averiguar cómo conseguir que el DVD volviera a sus manos. Garabateaba sin ganas rayas aleatorias en el cuaderno, mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera esperando que la hora del descanso llegara de una vez por todas.

A Tsukishima no le había sentado nada bien lo de que Noya y Tanaka se lo hubieran quedado, pero el moreno no tenía tiempo de pensar en sentimientos ajenos. Ya hacía mucho si consideraba que iba a tratar de recuperar de nuevo el condenado CD. Maldito el momento en el que decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscarlo. La cara de Kei con el ceño tan fruncido que casi parecía que las gafas fueran a caérsele en cualquier momento y sus labios apretados como si hubiera decidido no volver a abrir la boca en la vida era una imagen peculiar. Kageyama nunca se hubiera imaginado que su compañero de equipo tuviera más registros expresivos en el rostro que la pura indiferencia y la exagerada chulería, pero los tenía.

—De verdad no sirves para nada, O-sama — escupió el rubio cuando le había dicho lo ocurrido. A Tobio le habían entrado ganas de romper y machacar todos los huesos de aquel cuerpo tan esbelto, pero Tsukishima no valía una expulsión.

—¿Quieres insultarme o quieres recuperar el estúpido DVD? — preguntó conteniendo sus emociones. Realmente no quería buscar aquel condenado CD, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Podía inquietarle mínimamente, pero lo más preocupante había sido que Shôyô descubriera sus sentimientos y ya no era un secreto ni para el pelirrojo, ni para nadie en todo el Karasuno. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Hinata le viera en estado de embriaguez, siendo muy patético y explicando su frustración por un amor que creía no correspondido. Seguramente se reiría un poco de él y ya, no era tan problemático.

Kageyama había recogido sus cosas en pos de asistir a clase, cuando Tsukishima se había ablandado. Con aquella expresión parecía que le iba a dar un ictus.

—Por favor — salió de su boca de forma correctísima haciendo que Tobio se aguantara la risa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que hubiera alguien a quien le costara más pedir ayuda que a él mismo.— Voy a necesitar ayuda…

El plan había sido fácil. Kageyama se encargaba de distraer al libero mientras Kei se encaraba de revisar sus cosas y recuperarlo. Parecía fácil, nada podía salir mal. Era lo que el moreno se repetía una vez tras otra en clase, y lo que se repetía mientras subía las escaleras hasta el piso dónde estaban las aulas de los de segundo, porque tenía muy claro que no iba a ser tan fácil.

—Es la clase 3, te acercas a él y le entretienes llevándotelo fuera del aula— dijo el rubio que subía las escaleras a su lado. Estaba preocupado y se preguntaba por qué diablos le había pedido ayuda a Kageyama. Sabía que Yamaguchi hubiera sido más útil, pero seguramente querría ver el condenado video.

—¡No me des ordenes¡ — Se quejó el moreno con ganas de marcharse y dejarle con el problema solo. Aunque que le hubiera dicho que era la clase 3 estaba bien, porque él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué clase iba Nishinoya.

Ambos dejaron escapar un sonoro suspiro. Ninguno de los dos acaba de estar cómodo con el otro, pero era lo que había.

Kageyama avanzó por el pasillo primero, acercándose al aula en la que apenas había dos chicas sentadas en sus pupitres y un grupo de chicos en la puerta, ninguno del equipo de Vóley. No había rastro del libero por ninguna parte, así que se acercó a una de aquellas chicas que comía a la par que leía un grueso libro.

—Perdona, ¿sabes dónde se está Nishinoya?

La chica negó con la cabeza y le señaló un pupitre.

— Se sienta en el pupitre de ahí — dijo para centrarse de nuevo en sus libros.

Antes de que Kageyama pudiera acercarse siquiera a las cosas de Nishinoya, Tsukishima entró en el salón. Su mirada era de enfado o quizá de molestia, no estaba seguro.

El moreno se dirigió al pupitre que la chica le había indicado y se sentó sobre la mesa, apoyando los pies sobre la silla. Daba la espalda a las chicas que había en el aula, y suponía que así podía cubrir su espacio visual. Algo parecido a una sonrisa apreció en el rostro de Kei, que al parecer acaba de apreciar mínimamente la acción de Tobio.

Tsukishima empezó a buscar en la bandolera del libero. Dentro de aquella mochila había de todo; Barritas de cereales empezadas y mal envueltas con su papel original, una bebida energética, varios zumos, un libro estropeado y hasta una pelota de voleibol, pero ni rastro del DVD. El rubio negó con la cabeza al levantar la mirada y ver la atención de Kageyama mostraba ante su búsqueda.

— Mierda — masculló el moreno.— Lo debe tener Tanaka.

— Clase 1, misma operación — La voz que había salido de la boca del rubio sonó casi robótica, pero fue interrumpida por el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a las clases.

No era que Kageyama fuera un fan acérrimo de la clase de historia que le tocaba, pero no tenían modo de acceder a las cosas de Tanaka hasta el entrenamiento. El moreno iba a hablar justo antes de que se separaran para ir a sus respectivas clases cuando el rubio le interrumpió.

— Creo que hay que saber cuándo rendirse — dijo Kei. Apretaba los labios y se podía ver la frustración claramente en sus ojos. —Voy a intentar conseguir el DVD después, pero prefiero hacerlo solo.

Kageyama apretó los puños ¿Le estaba despachando amablemente?

—Lo que quiero decir es… — continuó hablando. Tsukishima le miró de reojo antes de terminar la frase y ladeó una leve sonrisa. — ¿Tenías que ir a por ese DVD? Pero la culpa supongo que es mía, así que gracias por ayudarme.

—Claro que es culpa tuya — dijo el moreno al fin negando con la cabeza. Si le hubiera dicho que había pasado sin más él nunca hubiera ido a buscar el CD al karaoke. Era más, si Tsukishima no le hubiera robado el condenado DVD, Hinata nunca lo hubiera tocado y por nada del mundo habría acabado en las manos de Tanaka.— Pero, buena suerte.

Y Kageyama se marchó preguntándose si las palabras del rubio habían sido sinceras o estaba jugando a algo otra vez. Pero la clase de historia le esperaba, no podía dedicarle más tiempo a Tsukishima Kei.

 **NA: Me devolvieron el PC en el informático con la tecla N mal y ahora tengo que pulsarla siete veces para que se escriba. *llora dramáticamente***

 **No sé si Tsukki está como un poco demasiado suave, pero me gusta pensar que no es tan capullo como a veces lo pintan, además que es muy inteligente así que supongo que sabría ver cuando Kageyama le ayuda sinceramente o no sé (¿) En todo caso, si tiráis lechugas que sean frescas, que así me hago una ensaladita.**


	11. Capitulo 11 FINAL

Hinata caminaba dos pasos por detrás de Kageyama en dirección al entrenamiento. Con la mirada baja y nervioso se preguntaba si la intensa emoción que había empezado a sentir hacía 24 horas exactas se había terminado definitivamente por que le hubieran quitado el DVD. Se apretaba los labios haciendo fuerza y soltaba levemente después, pensando en que quizá nunca podría volver a besar a Tobio y haciendo de aquello un intenso dolor. Pero él no quería sentirse de aquel modo, no.

Aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a la altura del moreno y tiró levemente de su chaqueta del uniforme.

—¿Has conseguido recuperar el DVD? — preguntó con boca pequeña el pelirrojo.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

—¿Lo viste?— el moreno ni siquiera había caído en preguntarle aquello a Hinata. Suponía que no lo había hecho, y nada cambiaba si lo había hecho pero…

—No te diré que no tuviera mucha curiosidad — dijo Hinata imaginándose qué podría haber pasado a parte de Kageyama cantando histéricamente en inglés y sin saber pronunciar.— Pero tú no querías que nadie lo viera y supongo que eso es más importante.

Tobio miró al pequeño con cierta curiosidad. Probablemente nunca sabría que le acaba de vencer, ya que él en su lugar si hubiera mirado aquel DVD.

Se paró un instante antes de entrar en el gimnasio y dejó escapar un suspiro. Q uizá Tsukishima lo había recuperado o… En cualquier caso no quería verle, porque seguramente le increparía o le extorsionaría. Era mejor relajarse y dejar que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara y ya.

Entró junto a Hinata y vieron como el reproductor de DVD y el televisor se disponían en el gimnasio. Iban a ver aquella idiotez de video al final. Podían sabotear el silencio, quejarse, patalear, intentar romper el reproductor, pero el mal ya estaba hecho. Todos conocían la existencia de aquella película casi más tabú que una X de Hitomi Tanaka y un grupo de mujeres transexuales.

Resignados y sin más remedio, Tsukishima y Kageyama se sentaron en las líneas finales. Completamente abochornados y esperando que nadie le diera más importancia a la que una noche de borrachera podía tener. Observaron a Sugawara encender el televisor y con ayuda de Daichi colocar el DVD, perfectamente custodiado hasta entonces.

Con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, apareció en esta una chica de espaldas con la sudadera del Karasuno puesta. Cantaba Aunque 10 años pasen de Shimnyeoni Jinado y entonces apareció Daichi en la escena, cantando aquella canción cursi junto con ella. Desafinaban considerablemente y se miraban a los ojos como enamorados.

Kageyama giró su cabeza en dirección al capitán del equipo, que completamente sonrojado se levantó para quitar el DVD. Seguidamente buscó con la mirada a Nishinoya y a Tanaka, con fuego en los ojos asumiendo que era una broma pesada.

—No me esperaba esto — dijo en voz baja Hinata. —La señora del Karaoke debió confundirse…

Tsukishima rompió a reir completamente desquiciado, dejando a todos con cara de asombro.

Kageyama respiró tranquilo y decidió salir del gimnasio, evitando el ruido amorfo y confuso que causaban sus compañeros tras haber visto lo que su estimado capitán había hecho la noche que les había dejado colgados.

Al parecer aquella era una chica con la que había salido antes de que se marchara a la universidad de Tokio, al ir a la capital él había decidido verla, descubriendo que su romance seguía vivo tras cantar aquella canción que apelaba que a pesar del tiempo y el espacio no habría manera de separarles de su amor incondicional.

El moreno se apoyó contra la pared y miró al horizonte. No importaba mucho lo que hubiera o no pasado. Él ahora salía con Hinata, fuera insoportable a ratos e increíble a otros.

En aquel momento, por la puerta del gimnasio, salió Tsukishima. Avanzó en dirección a él y se sentó a su lado.

—En realidad es una suerte para ti que no fuera un DVD real de nuestra noche de Karaoke— dijo con su tono serio. Él también tenía la vista fija al frente, como si aquello lejos de ser una amenaza, fuera un comentario pseudocompasivo.

—¿Por qué? No es para tanto si consideras que aún nos queda un año de soportar a Tanaka y Noya — añadió de forma reflexiva, pensando en lo absurdo de cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos que involucraban a aquella película estúpida. En su mente se prometía no volver a tomar alcohol jamás, como hace cualquier persona después de una resaca dolorosa.

—También tienes razón — contestó Tsukishima sin modificar su tono. — De todos modos solo cantaste, mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, y te abrazaste al Hinata durmiente.

—Bueno, podría ser más patético — dijo en voz alta como hablando para mismo. —¿Qué es lo que tú no querías que viéramos los demás? ¿Lo recuerdas?

En aquel momento una risa nerviosa volvió a aparecer de las cuerdas vocales del rubio. Dejó escapar un suspiro bastante profundo.

—Lloré y dije que en el fondo os quería a todos mucho — la voz de Kei se mezcló de nuevo con una risa histérica. Aquello no sorprendió a Tobio, pero la idea de que les quisiera si le dejó bastante helado. —Así que en situaciones ridículas, bueno, creo que yo gano.

Kageyama se quedó mudo, mirándole sin comprenderle demasiado bien.

—Sí, creo que tú ganas. — contestó al fin para romper a reír también.

Entonces ambos se miraron de nuevo, eliminando cualquier atisbo de haber estado riéndose segundos antes.

—No creas que por esto tú y yo somos amigos — dijeron casi al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron serios mirándose de nuevo ante aquella situación tan confusa.

— Bueno, puede que en realidad te tolere un poco más — añadió el rubio, para después levantarse y volver dentro del gimnasio.

Kageyama se quedó allí fuera un rato más. Era ridícula como algunas veces la rivalidad podía llevar a uno a hacer amigos, o llevar a tolerar personas.

FIN

 **NA: Empecé a escribir esto el 7 de mayo de 2015. Bueno, lo he terminado, aunque no sé si nadie lo leerá ya. Pero es que soy procastinador profesional LOL**


End file.
